What Are You Doing, Dean?
by islashlove
Summary: It was a simple question. A question that Dean had heard plenty of times before, but this time it was asked at the most awkward moment. Or was it? This is a challenge by my friend Post U Later. Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Supernatural. **

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta:**** Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a challenge by my friend Post U Later.**

**Story Notes:**** It was a simple question. A question that Dean had heard plenty of times before, but this time it was asked at the most awkward moment. Or was it?**

**What Are You Doing, Dean? :**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** The Question**

Dean froze! He didn't hear what he thought he just heard; did he? He listened closer, but there was nothing, not a noise or another word. Man, was his mind getting crazy lately. He needed this. He really did need THIS...a chance to unwind after such a long week of chasing demons and dealing with these weird feelings that seem to be jumping into his head lately.

Dean needed the few drinks that he had to unwind, he really did. He needed it to clear his head of the image of Castiel's face from his head and to fight the strange feelings that image was causing. Maybe that is why he needed those extra drinks so he could ask out the woman that was under him right now.

Even though he wasn't doing anything right now or the fact that he had just suddenly stopped making out with her, the blonde bombshell under him just smiled sweetly at him. Leaning back down, Dean again captured her swollen red lips with his and allowed his hands to wander over her body again.

As they started moving in the heated make out session the Impala starts to rock in rhythm. Dean was starting to get frustrated. With or without his eyes closed he was seeing Cas' face, not the un-named girl below him. Hell, he was even hearing Cas' voice asking that bloody question again.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Closing his eyes, Dean tries to ignore the voice and image and tried to concentrate on the woman lying below him.

"Dean, what are you doing with that woman?"

'_Damn it, Cas ISN'T in the front seat watching us and he ISN'T really here,'_ Dean thought to himself as he moved down to kiss her neck.

Suddenly, the woman screamed and tried to push Dean off. Pushing himself up, he looks at her confused. But she wasn't looking at Dean, but rather over his shoulder, towards the front seat. Turning, Dean came face to face with the image of his fantasy, his angel Castiel.

"Dean, I asked you…"

"Who is that?" the woman asked, fear in her voice.

"CAS! What the hell are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. What were those sounds you were making?"

"Is he for real? Oh, no, I'm not getting involved with something like this. I'm out of here." The woman wiggled out for under Dean, opened the door and bolted as fast as she could.

Dean sat up and watched the retreating figure. Suddenly Dean's view was blocked as Cas appeared in front of him. Cas' sad and confused eyes just stared into his, making his heart jump.

"So, Dean, what were you doing with her?"

The question was so full of innocence, that it caused Dean's heart to beat even faster.

"We were making out."

"What's that?"

"It's…it's when two people get together and…" Dean really didn't know what to say. Cas' eyes had taken on a new look…a look of temptation, but he was no longer looking into Dean's eyes, he was watching his lips.

"And…?"

Could he do it, could Dean take advantage of Cas' innocence and make the first move?

"And this," Dean said as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Cas'.

Dean held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. Opening is eyes, he watched as Cas, with his eyes still shut, slowly licked his lips as if he were tasting where he had just been kissed. After a second, Cas opened his eyes. The confusion was gone, replaced by a slight embarrassment and lust.

"That was nice, but you were doing more with her."

"Do you want me to do more with you, Cas?" Dean tried to keep the sound of hope out of his voice. He watched as Cas thought about it.

"Yes, I want to know what this…making out is all about."

With a lick of his lips, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas with a more passionate kiss. When Cas started to respond, Dean deepened the kiss and with the use of his tongue, asked for entry, which Cas allowed.

When they finally broke apart because Dean needed to breathe, Dean started to kiss Cas' neck. The more he did the more sounds Cas made. Slowly but surely the two moved around and Dean ended on top of Cas. After a little while, Cas pushed on Dean's chest to make him to sit up.

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, but I want to ask something."

"What?"

"I seem to have a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes, in my…" Cas' eyes move downwards.

"Oh, I have that problem, too," Dean answered as he blushed a little.

"What do we do about it?"

"Well, there are ways of dealing with it, but I don't think you are ready for that just yet."

"So I will have to stay like this?"

"No, this will get rid of it."

Dean leaned back down and starts to kiss Cas again as he pulled him off. As Cas cums in Dean's hand, he moans into Dean's mouth, which brings Dean to his climax as well.

Sweating, hot and spent, Dean lays on Cas' chest as they both ride out the effects of their orgasms. Cas carefully wraps his arms around Dean's body and holds him tight.

After a second or two, Cas asked, "Why are the windows fogged up?"

"Because we were so hot together."

"Was I better?"

"Better? Better than what?"

"Than the woman you were with."

"Yes, Castiel, you were better." Dean looked up into Cas' eyes. "I would prefer to be with you rather than her."

"Really?"

"Really."

And with that Dean kissed Cas again.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**

**If you want to read Post U Later's story it's called 'Back Seat Joy Rides' and you will find it in the 'M' rated section**


End file.
